Heero se pose LA question… A deux, ou à trois ?
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: Heero, à son plus grand désarroi, se doit de répondre à une question à laquelle il n’avait jamais pensé ! Trop triviale, trop désuète ! Mais et maintenant ? Oh, il se noie dans les conjectures…


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** Introspection d'Heero sur un sujet au combien important !  
**Couple :** bah, lisez !  
**Disclaimer :** Sont pas à moi ! Pas envie de chercher à les capturer là… Sauf un ! Trowaaaaaaaaaa !  
**Note :** Je sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaut l'ai écrit en une heure…

* * *

**Heero se pose LA question… A deux, ou à trois ?**

Deux ou trois… Il devait avouer que la question ne l'avait jamais vraiment taraudé.

Jamais…

Sauf que Duo venait de poser la question et qu'il ignorait tout bonnement quoi répondre à l'Américain.

Ce dernier n'avait pas été long à répondre à sa propre interrogation et s'était enfoncé dans le canapé en murmurant un « trois » rêveur. Il s'était lécher les lèvres en songeant avec délectation à ce que sa réponse représentait. Apparemment cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, c'était trois… ou plus… d'après ses dires.

Heero hésitait toujours adossé au mur du salon.

Avec deux ou bien avec trois…

Après tout y'avait-il vraiment une réelle différence entre ces deux choix. Le résultat final était le même, non ?

Il observa un à un ses coéquipiers tous assis dans le canapé ou dans un fauteuil. Peut-être espérait-il trouver la meilleure réponse à donner au pilote 02, inscrite sur leur visage.

Quatre souriait de toutes ses dents, lui non plus n'avait pas été long à lancer sa réponse. Il avait sauté sur le canapé où était déjà assis Trowa et Duo, et poussé un joyeux « TROIS ! » bien sonore et ô combien révélateur.

Alors comme ça Quatre aussi préférait aussi à trois… Heero n'aurait jamais imaginé que leur cher ange blond, si attaché à ses tasses de thé à la menthe, puisse se prononcer si rapidement sur ce genre de choses.

En fait, c'était assez occidental comme goût et même si Quatre en avait bien l'apparence, il n'en possédait pas vraiment les mœurs.

Pendant la réflexion plus que poussée du Japonais, Duo haranguait avec fougue tous les arguments possibles, pouvant faire pencher la balance de son ami vers le chiffre impair.

Tout y passait. Vraiment tout. Des plus infimes détails jusqu'aux expériences personnelles de Quatre et Duo.

Selon ce dernier, le plaisir durait plus longtemps avec trois. Et il y avait aussi plus de diversité, cette fois-ci selon l'Arabe.

Wufei intervint à ce moment là en déclarant à l'adresse du natté, que celui-ci était bien trop glouton et impatient pour profiter du plaisir offert ou même pour faire durer quoique ce soit, même à trois et pas deux.

Trowa sourit légèrement à cette remarque. Lui non plus n'avait pas été long à répondre d'ailleurs, aussitôt que le blond s'était avachi sur lui et le canapé en criant sa réponse. Il l'avait suivi en hochant la tête avec une curieuse lueur dans les yeux.

A priori, lui aussi avait un gros penchant pour le « trois ». Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'après Duo.

De toutes façons, 03 et 04 acquiesçait à chaque déclaration l'un de l'autre. Si le Français avait choisi avant le pilote de Sandrock, ce dernier n'aurait pas attendu une seconde pour répondre la même chose.

Là, où allait l'un, l'autre suivait, c'était immuable et sans appel.

L'Américain continuait de plaidoyer en faveur du nombre des couleurs primaires sans même s'interrompre. Son argumentation était parcourue des exemples les plus saugrenus et incohérents.

Wufei levait les yeux au ciel et continuait à soupirer en regardant l'exubérant pilote continuer sa palabre de plus bel.

Heero commençait à de demander s'il devait vraiment choisir. Une unité de plus ou de moins ne devait sans doute pas changer quoique ce soit à la chose au final. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas se prononcer sans risque. Et ça, en tant que soldat, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il n'avait jamais essayé de sa vie, comment se faire une opinion dans ce cas là.

Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'être le cas de ses autres compagnons qui attendaient sa réponse avec plus ou moins d'impatience.

Duo semblait suspendu à ses lèvres et Wufei le regardait moqueur. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le soldat parfait était incapable de donner son avis sur un sujet quel qu'il soit.

Mais Heero se confondait dans sa honte… Alors il était le seul à ne jamais y avoir goûter…

Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la part de Trowa, le cirque était après tout le lieu rêver pour commencer. Quant à Quatre, il avait vécu dans un milieu sur-couvé, quoi de tel pour exacerber l'envie d'outrepasser les interdits à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. C'est plutôt Duo qui l'étonnait, les enfances sur L2 n'étaient pas rose alors comment et où… avant qu'il se connaisse peut-être. Heero imaginait son coéquipier rattraper le temps perdu de la sorte… oui… ça lui ressemblait assez bien. Dommage, il aurait pu le rattraper à deux.

Même Wufei n'avait pas été gêné d'avouer qu'il préférait le chiffre pair. On saisissait mieux toute la subtilité et du plaisir du mélange d'après le Chinois...

Heero avait été étonné de voir un léger sourire ourlé les lèvres de son ami lorsqu'il avait prononcé le chiffre. Le sourire de celui qui sait apprécier. Peut-être un point faible du chinois…

Heero enregistrait les informations comme elles se présentaient quand Duo rajouta un nouveau facteur au problème qui tiraillait le Japonais.

Selon lui, le choix de la composition du « deux » ou bien du « trois » était primordiale et devait faire partie intégrante de la réflexion menant à la réponse finale.

Bien sûr Heero y avait pensé mais il ne voulait pas avouer son penchant de cette façon là et puis ça ne regardait que lui en somme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire part aux autres même s'ils le sauraient tôt ou tard.

Les quatre pilotes s'impatientaient pendant qu'Heero tergiversait depuis plus d'une demi-heure sur la marche à suivre. Quatre proposa de le laisser répondre au moment fatidique. Duo acquiesça « l'intuition te guidera mon Hee-chan ! »

Et maintenant le moment fatidique tant redouté était là. Ils étaient là, il était là, debout rassemblant une dernière fois ses idées avant de livrer sa réponse définitive.

Il inspira une dernière fois.

"Trois.

-Tu es sûrHeero ? Tu ne changeras pas d'avis plus tard ? Demandale pilote à la natteen le regardant un peu de travers.

-Tu n'as vraiment jamais…

-Jamais Wufei…" Souffla Heero en regardant droit devant lui sans ciller devant la vitre.

Duo se mit à sourire finalement et se retourna face à la paroi de verre. Il s'approcha alors des minuscules trous à hauteur de son visage et recommença à parler, visiblement soulagé mais surtout amusé.

"S'il vous plait, trois boules chocolat pour mon ami."

**OWARI**

Hat'chan : MDR  
Heero : T'es sûr que tu te sens bien…  
Hat'chan : Désolé, c'est en parlant avec Mak' que j'ai eu cette idée  
Heero : Note pour plus tard, surveiller convers' entre Makena et Hathor.  
Duo : Il aime le chocolat mon Hee-chan.  
Quatre : Il aura mis du temps à choisir quand même…  
Trowa : Oui mais il a fait le bon choix… Du chocolat ça en vaut bien trois…  
Hat'chan : Je préfère les sorbets à la framboise moi…  
Wufei : Je suis un gourmet, et pas un glouton comme ces quatre là moi au moins !  
Hat'chan : On dit ça...

Voilà j'ai fini mon petit délire ! Allez une 'tite review siouplait !


End file.
